supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birou Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets the Birou Family. Where one of the youngest daughters tortures her 20-year old single mother." Nicole: "Will you give the system back?" Orla: "NO!" Announcer: "And hits her sisters." hitting Skyla Announcer: "Leaving mom carrying Orla..." carrying Orla to the Naughty Pit Announcer: "...to the Naughty Pit." Nicole: "You don't destroy your sisters' property!" Announcer: "And mom's tough love proves challenging." Nicole: "Why did you write down (bleep)?!" Announcer: "As Orla writes down inappropriate language." Nicole: "Do you write down (bleep)?!" Birou Family Issues Nicole: "Orla, I want you to finish eating, then you can play outside. OK?" Nicole: "Orla, where's my Nintendo 3DS system?" Nicole: "Give the 3DS system to me." Orla: "No." Nicole: "Don't tell me no. Give it to me please." Orla: "No." Nicole: "Give it back. Do you want a timeout?" Orla: "No." Nicole: "I'm not gonna play games with you, Orla. You're going to hand it to me." Orla:"No!" Nicole: "Give it back, please! Give the system back!" Orla: "No!" Nicole: "You are now in timeout." Orla: "No, no! I don't want a timeout!" Nicole: "Yes, you do." Nicole: "Will you give the system back?" Orla: "NO!" Orla: "No mummy, I don't want a timeout!" Nicole: "Stay there." Jo: "After being told many times, she was sent to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "Get the balls out!" kicks a ball out of Naughty Pit Nicole: "Stop it! I'll put the ball in." puts ball back in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Keep the balls in!" Orla: "NO!!" throws 2 balls simultaneously Nicole: "Don't throw the balls at me!" runs out of the Naughty Pit Nicole: "Orla, to the Naughty Pit, RIGHT NOW!" Orla: "What the (bleep) are you doing with my (bleep)ing toy?" Nicole: "Don't use these words for your other sisters to hear." puts a book in the Naughty Pit and throws the book, with other ones, one by one Nicole: "If you throw another book one more time, Orla, listen to me. No going outside this afternoon." Mommy & Me Jo: "Children must be able to have some fingers and enjoy themselves." Nicole: "Do you wanna make a house? Let's roll it like this." Nicole: "Great houses! I like the houses." Jo: "Haidyn, Skyla, and Kayla have made some houses." throwing the clay houses at a tree Jo: "And Orla destroyed them." goes in play car Orla: "Now, leave my car alone, Mummy! You're poopoo!" Nicole: "Orla, did you destroy your sisters' sculptures?" Orla: "Yes, and leave my car alone, Mummy! You're poopoo!" Nicole: "Then, you're gonna go in the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I don't want to go to Naughty Pit!" trying to stay in her play car Jo: "Just lift her out of the car. Say nothing and put her straight in the Naughty Pit." Naughty Pit Technique in the Naughty Pit Orla: "I don't wanna go to--cries" puts 10 beanbags in the Naughty Pit Nicole: "You don't destroy your sisters' property!" Naughty Pit falls (2 minutes later) sends Orla back to the Naughty Pit each time puts 2 additional beanbags each time Orla leaves the Naughty Pit Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!" out of the Naughty Pit (5 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy! MUMMY!!!!!!!" in her play car (8 minutes later) Nicole: "Come on, you can't play in your car right now. You need to stay in the Naughty Pit." Orla:"NO! Mummy, NO!" Nicole: "It went on and on forever, I mean, it is hard to keep Orla in timeout." Jo: "Orla, it's me; Jo-Jo. Stop this behavior, right now. If you get out of the Naughty Pit again, I will put you back and your mommy will put 2 more beanbags. Do you understand me?" Orla: "Yes, Mummy?" goes into Nicole's bedroom to serve as a hideout (10 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm not playing hide and seek with you. Come back to the Naughty Pit, now." Orla: "NO!" decides to play outside in the nearby playground (13 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, where are you?" Nicole: "Orla, you do not throw a baseball bat at me." Orla: "MUMMY, PLEASE, NO!" Nicole: "Stay right here for 3 minutes." closes the door in Nicole's bedroom and locks it and begins to watch various TV programs on the television which is next to a Wii console (15 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy, get lost, you (bleep)!" unlocks the door and enters the room Nicole: "I'm not happy with your language, Orla. Let's turn the television off because you are still in the Naughty Pit." Orla: "Mummy, I'm watching TV. GO AWAY POOPY BUTT!" Nicole: "Stop calling me names!" throws several books at Nicole Nicole: "You know what, I'm moving the Naughty Pit to the hallway so you can't throw books here." moves the Naughty Pit to the hallway and carrys Orla to the Naughty Pit leaves the Naughty Pit and goes upstairs to the Bathroom hiding in the bathtub (17 minutes later) Nicole: "Get out of the bathtub!" Orla: "NO! Mummy, please!" crawls out of the Naughty Pit and goes outside to jump up and down on Skyla's trampoline (19 minutes later) Nicole: " Orla, what are you doing on Skyla's trampoline?" Orla: "NO!" continues to put Orla back into the Naughty Pit climbs on the kitchen table and jumps on it (22 minutes later) Nicole: "This is very dangerous; you could fall, Orla." Orla: "Mummy,NO!" plays hopscotch in the street (25 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, come back in the house." Orla: "I'm playing." Nicole: "No you won't." goes upstairs into Haidyn's Bedroom pretending to be asleep (28 minutes later) Nicole: "You can't stay in Haidyn's room. Come on!" Orla: "Go away!" runs to the nearby playground again (30 minutes later) Nicole: "Stop throwing rocks and sand at me!" Orla: "Mummy, stop it!" crawls into the basement (33 minutes later) Nicole: "This is not a game. You have to stay in the Naughty Pit for 3 minutes." Orla: "NO! Mummy, I don't wanna." runs behind the couch and plays with a small ball (36 minutes later) Orla:"Mummy, let go!" returns to Nicole's bedroom and jumps on her bed, making faces (38 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm not chasing you around this house." Orla: "Can't catch me!" leaves the Naughty Pit and hits Nicole in the face with a stuffed animal (40 minutes later) Nicole: "OW! You do not hit me in the face with a stuffed animal!" Orla: "Ha ha, Mummy!" rides Kayla's tricycle into the street (42 minutes later) Nicole: "It's Kayla's tricycle! I want you to come back here, Orla." stays in Naughty Pit for 3 minutes (45 minutes later) Nicole: "Eventually, she stayed put. She stayed there for 3 minutes." Nicole: "I want you to say you're sorry." Orla: "NO!" continues to go outside to climb a tree (47 minutes later) Jo: "Orla, listen to Jo-Jo, if you don't get down from the tree, you won't be playing outside. Do you understand me?" nods safely rescues Orla Orla: "I don't wanna go into the-." Nicole: "Yes, you do." takes the Naughty Pit and throws it around and then leaves (49 minutes later) Nicole: "I'm getting really tired with your own game, Orla." takes out Candyland after she escapes the Naughty Pit (52 minutes later) Nicole: "You can't play board games right now, Orla." Orla: "Yeah!" Nicole: "No." stands on another table (54 minutes later) Orla: "Mummy, no!" hides inside a box (57 minutes later) Nicole: "Get out of the box." Orla, who gets frustrated stays in the Naughty pit for 3 minutes (60 minutes later) Nicole: "Orla, you were in here because you destroyed your sisters' property and were writing down bad words. You do not write bad words and you do not destroy your sisters' property." Orla: "I don't get mummy." Nicole: "What do you say?" Orla: "Please?" Jo: "Now, that's a classic example of why you're about to take the next step. I want you to say you are sorry." Orla: "Sorry, mummy." Nicole: "Give mommy a hug." Nicole: "I knew that discipline took a long time to control, so I decided to put my youngest daughter back into the timeout area as much as possible." Vandal Disposal Technique Orla (recording a sound): "I love to leave Orla alone! I'm poopoo head, I hate mummy, too!" Jo: "This is your Nintendo 3DS system? Nicole, Orla recorded a bad sound and it was unacceptable." Nicole: "Orla, I'm just taking it away from you because Jo-Jo has to talk to me, OK?" Orla: "No. Give it back! Mummy!" Nicole: "Orla, wait a second." Category:Episode transcripts